


Of June

by StargazyJam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazyJam/pseuds/StargazyJam
Summary: Chris说：忙完上半年也许我们能悄悄出去度个假吧。结果2020年已经过了一半了，他们都被困住了。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Of June

**Author's Note:**

> Time together is just never quiet enough  
> 奈何相聚相依的时间总是转瞬即逝  
> When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
> 而当我们都孑然一身时 我从未心安也不知归处  
> What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
> 迷中人无以探知解谜的代价是什么  
> Only time, only time  
> 我们需要的是更多的时间 只是时间而已  
> ……  
> So tell me darlin', do you wish we'd fall in love?  
> 那么亲爱的 请告诉我 你愿意和我沉溺于这深深似海的爱吗?  
> Yeah, all the time  
> 是的 我自始至终我都甘之若饴  
> All the time  
> 那就这样相守到永远吧
> 
> —— The Saltwater Room (Owl City & Breanne Düren)  
> 

**Part 1. The Vistas**.

Chris说：忙完上半年也许我们能悄悄出去度个假吧。

他说着这句话的时候正坐在通往小阁楼的倒数第三格楼梯上，从这里能俯视Sebastian的整个公寓，还有窗外隔着一条街纽耸然而立的目不暇接的高楼。有时他们会并肩坐在这格楼梯上说着话，有时只有他先坐在这里，Sebastian从床上起来后会从身后拉过他，他们一人仰头一人俯首着偷得一个深吻。Chris现在歪歪斜斜地套着从衣柜里随便扒的一件显然不怎么合身的T恤，望着Sebastian正把从阁楼上搬下来的一大摞衣服一股脑儿丢进下层客厅里打开的行李箱。这是新年的第三天，Sebastian不久就要去亚特兰大继续拍摄新的剧集。他似乎因为正愁着是不是该把这些衣服好好叠起来才不至于让行李箱爆掉，而胡乱地揉了揉不久前为了新戏再次剪短的头发。

Chris也许更爱他的全世界最甜的小孩那一头棕发微长而蓬松的样子，吻他的鬓角时，面颊的一角贴着柔软的微卷，有如也陷入了带着薄荷巧克力香甜又凌冽的气息的云端。

Chris继续说喃喃着：雅典或许不错吧，你都能当我的半个向导了，我有点想去你寄回来的围巾的那家传统工艺品店，还有卫城下古集市遗迹边视角绝佳的那家餐厅的白葡萄酒。  
Sebastian"噗嗤" 一声笑了，他低着头又摸了摸鼻子，即使离得有些远也看不清他的表情，但Chris早已无数次勾勒过他微垂的长睫和勾人于无形的眼角的笑纹。

>   
>  他第一次专注着凝视着Sebastian这般像个恋爱中害羞的小男孩神情还是七年前，他们的第二部电影拍摄接近尾声时剧组在酒吧里的聚会上，他们聊着刚刚拍完的那场“我们那仿佛裹挟着西伯利亚的决绝冷冽的风暴而来的冬日先生手撕了可怜的猎鹰的翅膀”的戏，调笑着若美国队长与他的青梅竹马破镜重圆，那结下了梁子的冤家该如何斡旋。  
>  "老实说，因为入戏太深我今天下午刚下戏的时候我差点恨不得往铁臂小子那欧米伽下巴来上一拳。" Anthony摆出一副心有余悸又牙痒痒的表情，又瞬间转而如释重负的样子对Sebastian说，"Hey，别在意，戏外我们还是好哥们对吧？"  
>  "没关系，我知道即使Sam会对没能拆了我的铁臂耿耿于怀，但放心，Anthony Mackie是我最喜欢的人(my favourite person).“[1] 他一摊手轻松地拍了拍Anthony的肩膀，但又忽然觉得话意未尽地咂了咂嘴，低头浅笑并用着很容易被轻易埋没在嘈杂的音乐里的声音说,  
>  " **还有Chris Evans**."  
>  说完他微微抬头抿了一口手里的那杯青柠莫吉托 [2]。  
>  狭小地桌子上坐在他的另一侧的Chris捕捉到了他脸上浮上的一抹红晕，也许克利夫兰夏季的天气即使在酒吧的冷气里依然燥热，以至于有些水汽在他微醺的眼眸里逐渐蒸腾，隐没在昏暗又斑斓的灯光下的水光里却传来海妖塞壬的召唤，引着Chris去相信那句" **my favourite person** "用来修饰"Chris Evans"是有不同的含义的。

  
"雅典？'一起在雅典经历一段 **海啸般毁灭性的爱情** '？"他软糯的声音从楼下传来，在旁人听来也许轻松的语气里，只有Chris知道里面也带着一种像海啸后劫后余生的沧桑与释然。  
那是两年前，读到关于这部还未开拍的电影仅有的能公开的寥寥几语时，其他人会带着难以想象玩味地撅了撅嘴角，但他们两人都沉默了。不仅仅是那部电影里历经火热的盛夏到地中海沿岸多雨的深冬，而是长达十年契约般不休的羁绊，让他们太过懂得什么叫“海啸般毁灭性的爱情”。  
而他们其实不想那么懂。

**我如何变成现在这个我？我为何要为现在这个味我而受苦受难？** [3] 雅典那座城市就充满着这般属于先知和哲学家的的通透与悲情。  
"今年你也得在欧洲待上好一阵子吧。"  
"是啊，剧组通知我大约三月初去布拉格......不过走之前，我会努力先从亚特兰大回来一趟的。" Sebastian丢下了手里那件原本试图叠起来的蓝色的连帽卫衣——那件似乎原本也不属于他。  
但他们已经说不清衣柜里相当一部分衣服的归属了。  


> 对此，Chris曾开玩笑说万一有那一天，他们会成为又一对离婚了却清算不清财产而又陷入新的纠葛的夫妇一样，不过，他还没说完就立刻被Sebastian堵上了嘴。  
>  Sebastian低头凝视着手里那杯加了过多的奶和糖的美式里随着毫无章法的搅拌卷出的漩涡，又把目光投向了Chris的那杯见底了的意大利浓缩。他拿过杯子想看清杯底咖啡渣的图案，可仍是不知所以然。  
>  真是奇怪了，罗马尼亚人的迷信里为何又笃定咖啡渣能参悟命运里的扑朔迷离呢？被传统又迷信的外祖母带大的他，小时候只觉得外祖母诚惶诚恐的仪式感滑稽又荒谬，但近些年Sebastian自己也开始不想容许运气出任何差池了，一句调情式的乌鸦嘴也不行。

  
“说真的，如果不是去年在巴黎和伦敦过了一整个夏天，我已经快忘了自己是个如假包换的欧洲人了。" 去年在巴黎拍摄时，还没来得及隔着6小时时差的Sebastian给他打电话，Chris先从网络上看到了《355》的路透图。

“欧洲版Sebastian和美国版Sebastian真是不一样啊。”他是这么形容的，"可以一人分饰两角去演美国记者和落跑小王子的那种。" [4]

“也许不算什么惊喜的提议，那巴黎呢？虽然你也在那儿呆了挺久的。唉算了，也许确实不太好，'你相信巴黎圣母院有一天会消失吗?' [5]，它真的消失了。"  
“那托斯卡纳的艳阳呢？好不容易熬过了冬天，我们得去一个春天像模像样的地方——绝不是纽约欺骗性地回暖了又在五月中遇上雨季能冻得半死的这种，伦敦那种八成也不行，我真的喜欢伦敦，但也不会让我不说关于它的天气的坏话。”  
Chris知道Sebastian是指他们窝在一起看过的一部老电影[6]，世界上很少有地方的阳光能彻骨地一扫来自冬天的萧索与阴霾，爱琴海某一个沉醉于深蓝的小岛算其一，他想象里的托斯卡纳应该也算其一。Sebastian还认真地抄写下了一段他很喜欢的台词:  
“ **阿尔卑斯山有一段十分陡峭，他们在上面建了铁路，用来连接维也纳和威尼斯，这些铁路是在还没有火车来临之前就建好了。他们修建了它，是因为他们知道总有一天火车会来。** "  
Chris和Sebastian的相遇不会顺利，他们一个是波士顿人一个是康斯坦察人，任何一个不同的选择，他们都会被相隔在两个毫无交集的世界里。而史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯在两个世界之间架好了仙宫彩虹桥，早在Chris和Sebastian相遇前就修好了。史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯修建了它，是因为知道与他们一样，Chris和Sebastian总有一天会相知相爱的。

“ **毋庸置疑，好的事情总会来到。而当它来晚时，也不失为一种惊喜** "。  
  


**Part 2. The End of Lies**.

Sebastian 在通往阁楼的那几级楼梯上愤懑地跑上又跑下——他和Don说过这是他的居家锻炼项目了，但他试图让自己疲倦起来或许能排解因为空虚而驱散不走的焦虑感。 

>   
>  三个多月前，Sebastian在距离下午的飞机不到五小时的中午收拾完了行李。而Chris 正在厨房里拌着一盆沙拉，"我不是告诉过你别用黑色的行李箱吗? 在机场行李传送带上可有你找一阵的。" 话虽这么说着，Chris 不能指望以他俩的眼光能挑个什么好看的行李箱，而他们一年到头大多数时间都在外奔忙，行李箱陪伴他们各自的日子似乎比自己家还多。古老的北欧神话里巧手的矮人族造的战舰不用时都能折叠成火柴盒大小，为什么现代建筑商没有聪明到能把一个家折叠在行李箱里带走呢？   
>  “记得叫 Scott来接你的时候走地下车库。" Sebastian 出门时叮嘱道，他习惯了将自己包裹成贝壳，对外来的刺探小心翼翼，"不知道狗仔的新年假放完了没有，但还是小心为好。虽然我确信他们早就摸到了我住在哪，但仅剩的职业道德也许还不至于让他们直接拍到我出门。"  
>  “可是若是被蹲到 Chris Evans 从我的公寓楼出门的话，他们可不会管了。”如果说Sebastian是一只生人触摸就会触电般缩爪子的猫咪，Chris不是他的主人，而是他的猫薄荷。  
>  爬了不知道几趟楼梯后 Sebastian 带着一身薄汗坐在了倒数第三格台阶上。向下望去，他已经回到纽约有一段日子了，但他的黑色行李箱还是摆在客厅角落也没有任何打开把衣服从新归位的想法。  
>  这个世界也许都乱套了而无法归位了，他一个人的零零散散算什么呢?

去年 Sebastian 拿到的原始剧本里写着，获得新的身份的冬日先生和猎鹰要面对的是一场病毒侵袭，就在这个世界即将面临真实的浩劫前，他手里的剧本也被换掉了。  
“如果我们都习惯了扮演超级英雄，也许我们迟早都得假装自己也真的有那么强大去面对任何一场世界的危机。”  
当时 Sebastian 正在布拉格，每天看着新闻里，地球版图上一个接一个国家被这场危机触及，有些忧心忡忡时，Chris 在视频通话里如此安慰他。“再怎么样也不至于比世界末日更糟对吧？直到时间尽头(till the end of the line)'，hum?”  
在这头的 Sebastian 却沉默了。

至于”时间尽头"，算了吧，他们能相聚在一起的时间一直都是不够的，不过这样是否慢一点才能到达时间尽头呢？也许未必，就连史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯认识了快一百年却分开了七十年这样的都不可幸免。  
他不能向 Chris 透露过多关于更改剧本的事，但这句话让他瞬间想起了上一次临时更改、而把他们都喊回去补拍的剧本 Chris 也无法提前向他透露，以至于作为那场戏的重要角色之一的他提前 40 分钟才知道 [7]。而那场戏演完之后他们甚至大吵一架：这算什么？哈？“时间尽头”就这么结束了？ 

>   
>  “可是我们都早已不是可以肆意表达喜怒哀乐的年纪与身份了。”  
>  Chris，你说的没错。 **从某一刻开始，我们已经悲伤无法全然，欢笑亦不能尽兴** 。那么多人，也在我们面前近乎信念崩塌的诉苦、或是埋怨和审问：这算什么？哈？“时间尽头”就这么结束了？而我们只能报以更多的沉默和推诿。  
>  于是我也用日渐熟稔的一套似乎能自圆其说又情感饱满的说辞，一起奋力编织出了另一张网去拦截潮涌而来的更多的费解。
> 
> **可是谎言终究是网啊，这张网织得越大，漏洞就越多，直到某一天海啸会将自己也冲击得支离破碎。**  
>  **你看，我们和这个虚伪又荒唐却充斥着言之凿凿的靡靡之音的世界一样，都完蛋了，甚至快摸不清彼此是否是唯一的真实了。**  
>  有人愿意相信一出别扭的傀儡戏，而我却只相信原本故事里的灵魂是不会困于那个恶毒的诅咒与操纵。  
>  你告诉我，他们想瞒过不知所以的人骗得掌声。  
>  **我抬头，发现我们的四肢上都牵着线，细长又锋利，将我满怀疑虑又不甘的目光削得渺小如齑粉。**  
>  我知道这金碧辉煌的剧院依然会有人来了又走，依然会有人为一出又一出虚伪的戏鼓掌。也一直有人在谢幕时起身叫喊到“骗子，剧作公司骗了我们所有人"，即使不久这些人就被那些鼓掌的人扔出去了。  
>  **你看，我们的故事树受到了诅咒，它枯死了。再也长不出会讲好的故事的树叶来。**

  
3 月初时，现实世界里早已危机四伏，但公司命令难违下 Sebastian 仍然去了捷克。他很少离故国那么近，他牢记着他自己的身份认同，但是离开那么多年他几乎很少主动想回去过。这算是切身实地经历过动荡的 PTSD 吗？这种感觉或许只萦绕于局内人，而不是电视或者网络的另一头当一个尽力表现出同情、即使他们中的许多并不知道一切缘起与原罪的旁观者。也不同于 Chris那种并存的热忱与冷静，会在演员事业之余努力去号召大家兼顾不同视角以博采众长、独立思考，Sebastian 一直是政治冷感的那种 [8]。他有时觉得这似乎是鸵鸟行为，以为退避三舍就不会将自己置于风暴中心，毕竟他实在不想再经历一次。因此当 2 年前 Chris 兴致勃勃地描绘着他对创办新网站的构想时，Sebastian 并不能搭上什么话。  
现实就是这样，携手再久再亲密的眷侣之间都有难以交集的空白。  
不久 Sebastian 也不得不从布拉格铩羽而归。彼时身处欧洲这个新的风暴中心的人们，有的忙着逃离，有的被困住了，而有的依然视而不见、并费劲地试图说服其他人视而不见。

整个世界被突然按下了暂停键，“三、二、一，停！" 就像前几天Chris在波士顿郊区的院子里和侄子侄女们玩的"木头人"游戏。尽管对见惯了大场面的纽约居民们来说夜半三更窗外呼啸而过的救火车和警车尖锐的鸣笛、飙车党狂野的引擎声本来不足为奇，但救护车的撕心裂肺划破僻静的街道，从早到晚回荡着，让人在每一次响起时从猝不及防到逐渐麻木又隐隐作痛：今天的新闻是医院的设备和人员接连告急，明天也许就是裹尸袋和冷藏车都不够了，后天就该报道某个岛上挖好了新的墓地。似乎也没有哪里能呼吸到洁净的空气了，于是每一个被困在自己的钢筋混泥土的小盒子里的人，连同整个城市和整个世界都像被钉在了一个棺材里。  
“白宫里那位普洛斯佩罗王爷知道他在说些什么吗？" 电话那头的Chris看着例行记者会时摔了电视遥控器，捏着眉心,“哈哈。他以为带着王公贵族和亲信躲进偏远城堡里纸醉金迷、醉生忘死红死魔就不会追来吧。”[9]  
这多像瑞安·雷诺兹演过的那部《活埋》，四立的木板紧围的狭小空间里，黑暗和绝望却能肆意延伸，呼以求助于外界，却被回以外面早已充斥的谎言、或者一线生机被告知只是一个误会。[10]  
这再糟糕不过了，别说出去度假了，我们被深埋在同一片沙漠，却各自困在不同的小盒子里。  


**Part 3. The Middle-Age Fairytale**

Sebastian刚刚全副武装外出了一趟去采购补给，今天从Whole Foods拎回来的两大袋应该够他撑一个星期——他怀疑自己也成为了那个在罗马尼亚四处躲避的前冬日战士，或许不该怀疑的，那么多年来他早已与巴基·巴恩斯的灵魂活成了双生花。当然，在这个宇宙里身为Sebastian他摘下的只有仅戴了一个小时就将他勒的喘不过气来的口罩和那副更加好笑的橡胶手套，而非冬日战士那酷炫的面罩和铁臂。那相比巴基巴恩斯的世界，我们这个现实有超级英雄吗？Sebastian会不假思索地说， **那当然是我们最好的老埃文斯** 。还有现在每个奔忙着才不让这个世界滑向更惨烈的深渊的人都当之无愧。  
他心不在焉地打开水龙头时不小心把水开到了烫得他龇牙咧嘴的温度，“该死的! 我该说什么来着? Happy Birthday! ” 。他挤了一些洗手液细细揉搓，为了掸去万一不小心沾上的“死亡因子”。没错，早在大多数美国人意识到这场危机的严重性前，他便竭尽全力想把自己防护得密不透风。和长期刀尖舔血看淡生死的冬日战士不同，Sebastian惜命，他相信换作是有了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的巴基·巴恩斯也惜命。

“嘿, Joseph, 你说迈阿密海滩上那些密密麻麻的人脑子里都在想些什么。他们会把我们都害死的！” Sebastian 对着他那个臆想出来的隔离难友说，因为他觉得如果换做是巴基·巴恩斯，逃亡期间蜗居在布加勒斯特那落魄的房子里应该也有一个臆想出来的话友，或许还能帮他回忆起什么：

>   
>  除了Steve这个世界上还有其他我能想得起来对我来说重要的人吗？  
>  很遗憾我模糊得只记得詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的小世界也是围绕着Steve转。  
>  我能想起来我妹妹叫Rebecca，Steve的妈妈叫Sarah，但我似乎不能请两位女士来倾听我会零星回忆起的血腥往事。  
>  对了，Steve的爸爸叫什么来着？  
>  哦对，Joseph。  
>  他也是个经历多了枪林弹雨、血肉横飞的英雄，Steve因为他爸爸而一直想进107军。  
>  那么，Hey Joseph，或者，您好，罗杰斯先生。  
>  我叫詹姆斯，我是您儿子Steve一起长大的朋友。

“那么Joseph老伙计，你说这一切什么时候才会结束呢? ”Sebastian仰头长长叹了一口气。目光瞥见洗手台上方的架子上已经有些落灰的一套去年九月在前往漫展前特地去做了个Spa时，在老板的忽悠下买的面膜。他有照着剧组化妆师说的话，在他能记起来的时候往脸上抹点什么他其实也分不清功效的东西，作为一个演员希望自己的脸还能多撑几年吧，不过如果真不行就干脆放弃算了[11]。 

Sebastian对着镜子思考着自己眼角的纹路又深了多少——啊，那也都怪老埃文斯口口声声说他眼角细长的笑纹风情万种，他总是差点忘了他们其实都不得不面对“中年危机步步紧逼”的事实。他不由得想起还在戏剧学院时会选修的英语文学课里记了那么多年的诗 [12]，从十八岁记到三十八岁: **多少人爱你青春欢畅的时辰，爱慕你的美貌，假意或真心。惟独一人曾爱你那朝圣者的灵魂，爱你衰老了的脸上痛苦的皱纹** 。

这天通话时Sebastian滑稽地敷着那罐快被他遗忘的面膜，并且毫无悬念地被视频那头的Chris还有Scott嘲笑了，于是Sebastian也回击以对Chris给Scott剃的那个平头的嘲笑。  
“我准备参加那个读绘本挑战，说真的，还好我偶尔带一带侄子侄女，让我家有点存货。”两手各举着两本薄薄的小书，Chris对想扑上来的 Dodger努了努嘴，示意它先去找它的小狮子玩耍，“你说我应该读哪一本？”  
这时Dodger叼着小狮子又跳上了沙发撞在Chris怀里，绘本散了一地，而它自顾自凑在电脑前和Sebastian打招呼。  
“喏，就那本，《如果你给狗狗一个甜甜圈》。拿来哄这位儿子简直绝妙。”  
  
如果这个“儿子”不是Dodger的话——Chris一定会是一个温柔的、在床前给孩子读睡前故事时欢快地眉眼轻扬的好爸爸，比如说那本黏糊糊的、Sebastian学着Chris的样子拖长了单词的尾音念着的"I love youuuuu to the moonnnnn and back" 。没错，他们都到了演爸爸的年纪了，Chris在他的新剧里甚至有一个十四岁的儿子。 无论是他们年轻时，还是近些年屡次在采访时被问及为什么还没有安定下来，他们都不止一次地说过自己的确想成个家，但这些却又从未出现在他们的未来规划里。  
他们对彼此谈起关于“未来”的一切时总是不经意的，然后便迅速转向了小心翼翼到了畏手畏脚的地步，就像他们只是在熙熙攘攘的集市里闲逛却走进了吉普赛女巫的帐篷，昏暗的烛火下老妇人对着水晶球念着他们听不懂的咒语，而水晶球里的一片混沌尚未清明时，他便拉着他飞奔逃离了—— **他们都是两个病入膏肓的依赖症患者，寄托了过多的喜欢在某个人身上，一旦失去就会在海啸般袭来的焦虑不安中溺亡，那个所谓的"未来"里若有任何几率会失去某个人** 。所以他们宁愿继续带着未知而更加恣意地安度当下，而不是因为知晓那无论大小的几率惶惶终日。

其实面对开始报警的年龄时，大多数时候他们并未多在意，为数不多他们总是念起的规划无非是若有一天他们不想演戏了，Chris要去当导演，那Sebastian就去当编剧给他写剧本。

>   
>  于是有一天Sebastian窝在沙发里，在电脑中一个名为“灵感记录”的文档里噼里啪啦打着字，而Chris坐在另一头刷着他的推特——其实在许多他们因为拍戏或者是宣传到过的世界上别的地方[13]，比如亚特兰大、伦敦、柏林、新加坡、北京、多伦多......他们就曾经像杰西和塞琳一样偷出一些时间彻夜漫步和聊天。但他们居家相处的许多时光就像这样，未必是那样不停地交谈着。即使他们各干各的，但无须言语，只是静谧温情的眼波流转，或是对方的气息搅动的空气里微小的潮涌，便是在逃离这结界之外的世界里整日整夜充斥耳膜的人声鼎沸后偏安一隅时，最弥足珍贵的笃定了[14]。
> 
>   
>  Chris想凑近来看Sebastian写了什么时，Sebastian却打闹着将电脑挪开，仅仅说那是给万一他以后真的成了Chris的编剧时，先为那些剧本存一些灵感，以免被Chris大导演炒鱿鱼了。而在漫威受训多年他不能提前剧透，却又说，其中有一个剧本关于一对秘密结婚多年的老夫夫。年轻的时候他们一个人是知名新闻评论员，而另一个人是天文学家。退休后他们有时一起住在其中一人的老家，还有不少时间他们去环游世界了，还一直对朋友们宣称对方只是个不错的室友并恰好是个称职的旅伴，时不时依然幼稚地争风吃醋和闹别扭，但无一例外地床头吵架床尾和 [15]。

  
是啊，他们都到了演爸爸的年纪了，但他们的睡前时光里还是没有什么轻声慢语给孩子念绘本的桥段。有太多次都是其中一人搭了一趟深夜航班到一个并不熟悉的城市，在酒店走廊上脚步匆匆又左顾右盼以免有人尾随，然后急促地敲开某一扇门、在那扇门打开时迅速闪入，然后他们急不可耐、毫无章法地吻在一起。

>   
>  同样也没有什么童话故事，除了四年前在费城的酒吧里，喝醉了的Chris抱着Sebastian说他最想当的迪士尼王子是埃里克，他问Sebastian愿不愿意当小美人鱼。 “别闹了Chris，你知道‘Sebastian’只是小螃蟹。”Sebastian也跟着呼吸一滞，他看着手里的白兰地里的颤颤浮冰，"不过，你知道有传闻说安徒生写《小美人鱼》据说是给他爱上的同性好友吧。"  
>  “那他一定很爱他吧，爱到他都愿意喝下毒药，只为了把鱼尾巴变成双腿。”  
>  “只是爱就行了吗？”Sebastian想，他自己应该也喝醉了，因为他不知道自己为什么在‘控诉’小美人的凄凉时声音逐渐化为了歇斯底里的咆哮，“但他还是化为了泡沫， **就因为他们能拥有的时间短到他要在日落前获得他的心，短到不容失语了的他能有办法说出口那一句该死的‘我爱你’!** ”  
>  他也记不清后来这场关于童话故事的激烈讨论是如何收场的，他只记得后来他属于人类的双腿缠在他的腰上，目光相接猝不及防如绿宝石投进了深蓝大海。 Chris说， **如果他也糊涂到错认谁才是他在风暴里真正的救赎，那他宁愿也沉入大海，看着泡沫一点点夺走他的呼吸** 。

  
他们为了饰演各类角色而准备的五花八门的书架上也同样也没有什么童话故事书。  
“你看，找那些绘本的时候我也找到这本老古董了。”这天给Sebastian打电话时，Chris扬了扬手里的那本《1968年-1972年月球摄影集》。  
去年Sebastian从伦敦的一家古老的书店某个角落带回了这本两个NASA男孩才会懂的浪漫，而那家书店就在马里波恩，离十年前他们一起散步、伴着英格兰的夏天里姗姗来迟的日落的摄政公园不远。  
只见他翻开了第一页，用着和读绘本不同的深沉念着那上面印着从E.B.怀特在1969年的《纽约客》专栏摘录的话：月球依然执掌着从理智通往疯癫的钥匙，依然左右着每一片海岸的潮涨潮消，依然守护着广袤苍穹之下每一对亲吻的爱人 (It still holds the key to madness, still controls the tides that lap on shores everywhere, still guards the lovers who kiss in every land under no banner but the sky)。  
**所以，Seb，你听好了，我爱你有到月球再绕回来那么多** 。

“哈哈，那你输了! ”Sebastian从沙发上跳起来手舞足蹈得比划着，“ **我爱你有到双子座星云那么多再绕回来，只到月球是不够的，小傻瓜** ！”

—— 你看，即使他们没有可以给孩子讲的睡前童话，这也没多坏，对吧？比起什么缥缈的未来，这都是他们可以怀念和拥有的过去和当下。

**Part 4. The Next Decades**

清晨穿过翠贝卡时，一个坐在窗边窗边的老太太放着的那首弗兰克·辛纳屈的《New York, New York》跟随了Sebastian一路。尽管纽约已经在数不清的电影里一次次被毁灭过了，但第二天总能有新的高楼焕然林立、有人继续着这座城市和他们每个人的小世界里的喧嚣不息。有一位擦肩而过的跑步者脸上洋溢着有如清晨的阳光的希望，在这个街上还是人迹寥寥的时分，他对好不容易遇上的另一个行人Sebastian做了个握拳的姿势，嘴型像是在说：我们都在这里，我们能行 (Here we are, we're doing it)。

去年七月中的大停电里纽约的流光溢彩被骤然掐灭的那个傍晚，Sebastian点起了两个香薰蜡烛来勉强照明，而Chris揽住了他，转身一起滚在了沙发上。而后来当他们都汗涔涔的靠在沙发上时，Sebastian在昏暗中握着Chris胸前挂着的戒指摩挲着。楼下的某间酒吧传来了弗兰克·辛纳屈悠悠的嗓音:   
**When the band begin to leave the stand**  
**当乐队陆续离场**  
**and folks start to roam**  
**人们四散离去**  
**As we wing home, cheek to cheek we'll be,**  
**当我们飞奔回家 脸贴着脸紧紧相拥**  
**Come on, come on, come on,**  
**来吧 来吧 来吧 来吧**  
**Come on and dance with me**  
**和我共舞吧**

Chris抓住了Sebastian的手放在嘴边亲吻着，他低沉的声音染着的情欲未褪: “Seb，我们来跳舞吧。” 于是他们将客厅里的家具都推到了一边，在黑暗里就着街上传来的爵士乐翩翩起舞 [16]：  
**Blue moon**  
**啊，蓝色的月亮**  
**You knew just what I was there for.**  
**你知道我想要什么**  
**You heard me saying a prayer for.**  
**你听到了我在祈祷着什么**  
**Someone I really could care for.**  
**我真正在乎的人啊**  
**And then there suddenly appeared before me**  
**他会突然出现在我面前**  
**The only one my arms will hold**  
**那是我唯一会拥抱的人**  
**I heard somebody whisper, “Please adore me”**  
**而那人吹着口哨，细语呢喃: “请爱我吧。”**

长夏的闷热在空调停转后已无处躲藏，挟着蜡烛的微光里清冽的木头香气，将他们包裹得更加严实，在长夜里一呼一吸仿佛都会燃起火花。  
  
听着《New York, New York》这来自最好的黄金年代的歌，他似乎更加确信了在一切恢复正常后，他们会来到布鲁克林的某个屋顶酒吧，就着一杯莫吉托，看着夕阳没入曼哈顿的地平线——那原本是从二战战场凯旋回来的巴基·巴恩斯会拉着史蒂夫·罗杰斯做的第一件事情。这也是Sebastian给Chris发去的一张公园栏杆上夹着“快乐的日子终将再次到来(Happy Days Will Come Again)”照片里，他们暂且的讨论的、不那么长远的未来。  
而现在又一个夏天又快到了，他们没有能去度假，甚至没有能见上面，而他差点忘了过去十年里他们没有见面的间隔其实有不少比这趟封锁还要长。是的，从伦敦的日落黄昏开始，Chris Evans和Sebastian已经快认识十年了。

在给Chris打电话之前，他先发了个信息给经纪人，告诉她那份新的合约，他已经斟酌好了。  
如果前一个十年是个偶然，而那个十年已经快到期了。  
Sebastian选择试着去主动把握一次命运，先把下一个十年给续上吧。

第七大道的微风里，他想起了十年前泰晤士河边，那天在灯火迷离的伦敦他们看不见邈远的银河，却看清了彼此眼里的星光，这一天既是友情未满，又是相见如故。

>   
>  “虽然我们才刚刚认识了半天，我也不知道这个系列会拍多久，但我有预感，我和你在下一个五年，或者十年？但总之是很长的一段时间，我和你会有什么亲密的联络。”  
>  毕竟他们那是刚刚第一次相聚，却又好像是已经认识了一个世纪后的重逢。人类的历史那么长，世界那么大，但他们总归还是在这里遇见了。

  
而之后，他们之间还有好多个十年的故事可以写。

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释 a.k.a 一些隐藏的梗和彩蛋的来源:
> 
> [1]来自2019年5月罗马漫展，在大家Cue阿毛时包说“Anthony Mackie is my favourite person"，然后低头害羞地一笑，“and Chris Evans"
> 
> [2]来自《Mojito》的歌词：给我的爱人来一杯Mojito，我喜欢阅读她微醺时的眼眸。（其实还有一句挺符合的：“我想上辈子是不是就遇见过你”)
> 
> [3]来自法国社会学家、哲学家米歇尔·福柯的传记《福柯的生死爱欲(The Passion of Michel Foucault)》莫名最先让我联想到的是苏格拉底这样带着悲剧色彩的哲学家，也莫名觉得适合包这样敏感的哲学boy. （包也推荐过一本哲学书叫《Foucault with Marx》)
> 
> [4] 来自《罗马假日》里的美国记者和出逃公主。发现这个梗很适合搞AU，代入一下美国记者桃x东欧小国落跑小王子包...
> 
> [5]来自桃包都很喜欢的“爱在”系列第二部《爱在黄昏日落前》，“你相信巴黎圣母院会消失吗”，原本不算一句起眼的台词，19年巴黎圣母院大火的时候被找出来感慨世事无常。
> 
> [6]这部电影指《托斯卡纳艳阳下》，讲一位女作家经历离婚和灵感枯竭的心灰意冷后来到托斯卡纳的小镇，在那里忘记了伤痛也重新找到创作灵感，也在罗马收获了浪漫邂逅。莫名觉得很像桃包都会喜欢的电影。以及“爱琴海某个小岛”指的是《爱在午夜降临前》里的杰西和塞琳婚后9年在希腊小岛度假，在倦怠萌生的中年解开心结重归于好。
> 
> [7]毕竟x4拍了很多个结局，作为一位钮钴禄·无4发生信徒更加相信（也有一些别的锤）认为是因为某些不可明说但心知肚明的原因才临时补了这个结局。章节名来自包在一月底ins story转了一条推特上对ooc的吐槽“together till the end of the lie”，放在这里也讽刺戏内戏外双重谎言。猎冬剧改剧本也确有其事，网传一开始的原剧本就是病毒泄露...
> 
> [8]这部分是我主观的理解包为一个"apolitical(政治冷感)"的人，也夹带了一点私心想讽刺互联网上泛滥的非黑即白式的强迫站队和“cancel culture”
> 
> [9]来自爱伦•坡的短篇小说《红死魔的面具》，讲述红死病期间普洛斯佩罗亲王置国内民众生死于不顾，带着一些亲信躲避到一座偏远城堡，其间举办了一场极尽奢华的化装舞会。到了午夜，突然出现了一个化装成红死魔的人，亲王非常愤怒，下令逮捕此人，却被当场杀害。人们拉开神秘人的衣服和面具后，发现里面并没有任何东西——他只是红死魔的化身，而城堡里瞬间血流成河。讽刺谁的一系列骚操作应该挺明显的吧....
> 
> [10]电影《活埋》讲述了一名美国卡车司机在伊拉克遭遇袭击，醒来后发现自己身处一个沙漠中的棺材里，必须利用身边有限的道具想方设法逃出生天，当又遭遇被不同的部门踢皮球。
> 
> [11] 这段"精致Boy"行为来自包的Men's Health采访
> 
> [12] 来自叶芝的诗《当你老了》，原诗作其实挺虐的，叶芝是写给莫徳·冈，一个他一见钟情但是从年轻到年老都没有追求成功的姑娘...
> 
> [13] 亚特兰大、伦敦、柏林是桃包一起拍过戏的地方，新加坡和北京是宣传之旅，多伦多是去年多伦多电影节桃包都带着各自的作品去参加了，那我就默认他们悄悄见了一面 (手动滑稽.jpg
> 
> [14] 这个场景的灵感来自包最喜欢的电影《诺丁山》的插曲《When You Say Nothing At All》
> 
> [15] 这个想象的剧本参考自英剧《极品基老伴》，讲述一对居住在伦敦的老同志弗雷迪和斯图尔特，两人同居48年后斯图尔特仍然向母亲坚称他们只是室友关系。而他们的老年夕阳红生活充满了遛狗读报看帅哥、床头吵架床尾和...“一个是新闻评论员一个是天文学家”这个设定，来自包说他小时候最想学天文(因为数学不好没学成)和桃总是在推特上硬气怒怼活像个时政评论员，当另一个桃包AU也很萌
> 
> [17]这个场景的想象来自《Out of The Woods》歌词: The night we couldn't quite forget, when we decided to move the furniture so we could dance. 这首歌其实还挺适合桃包，我们断断续续纠缠了十年，“are we out of the woods?”
> 
> Afterwords.  
>  标题名算是一时起意，来自最近循环的一张很夏天的专辑《Of June》，写完了发现和正文没有什么联系，但既然叫"写于六月"，也终于在六月最后一天写好了，就当是记叙一下六月之前的事情吧，并真切希望2020年的下半年，他们，我们，还有整个世界——都赶快好起来吧。因为太多的不可预测引起的焦虑也放在他们身上了(多次伦敦提及也是我回不去伦敦的烦躁的私心)，写完发现舒坦了很多。  
>  另外，这算是我高中毕业之后，(搞学术的论文不算) 终于重新试图捡起写作这件很久很久以前的爱好了，且当是一个"复健"尝试训练 (应该也能发现一直像写论文一样很喜欢引用)。结果我发现，写两个人的爱情里的纠缠，甚至比(我本业里)要求我去思考人类发展大议题让我写得更焦虑，但好像本来也就是这样对吧？谁说得清爱情这种东西呢，但他们还是努力大胆地去爱了，即使现实生活有那么多不尽人意。  
>  就像《电话诉衷情(I Just Called to Say I Love You》里一样: 没有新年可庆祝，没有心形巧克力可送给心上人，没有歌可以一起欢唱，没有四月的润物春雨和芬芳馥郁，也没有六月的周末婚礼...即使这又是普普通通的一天，但别忘了下一句歌词总是: “我打电话给你，只是为了告诉你'我爱你'(I just callee to say I love you)”
> 
> by. 爪米  
> 2020.6.30


End file.
